


disturbia

by jenovibez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, M/M, This is emotional, he cute, i can’t tag anything because spoilers!, i was angsty, jisung is just a pure boy, renjun is an alien, rensung is cute, sorry i’m emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: Jisung adores Renjun—the alien who’s picked him up and whisked him away to other planets.Unfortunately, their futures have other plans.





	disturbia

**Author's Note:**

> sry baes i was angsty and felt inspired

jisung sees renjun in a certain light. 

the older boy is all soft curves and dainty features and pretty words, but he's frankly unattainable for jisung. see, he's a time traveller, from another planet, and despite his humanoid exterior, quirky personality and dangerous yet exciting adventures he and jisung share, he's still an alien. 

so he simply admires him. keeps himself tiptoeing along the lines of admiration, adoration and obsession. 

——

the first time he notices something off with renjun, it's when they're frozen, hand in hand and back to back, stopped in their tracks by something. renjun's breathing is laboured, and he grips his... sonic screwdriver—that's what he called it anyways—hard in his other hand, and his own heart is hammering in his chest. 

"don't even blink."

renjun murmurs, gently smoothing the back of jisung's hand with his thumb. jisung feels a shiver, a jolt of electricity run up his spine from both his actions and his tone, and he forces himself to keep his eyes open. 

suddenly the lights flicker, and jisung blinks, and he's met face to face with a grey angel, a malicious smile painted across its face. he gasps, back hitting renjuns forcefully as he tried to get away from it, and renjun subsequently drops something, based on the echo he hears. 

"renjun—i blinked—i'm so sorry—"

he stutters, voice filled with fear as he feels tears collecting in his eyes, threatening to spill over his lash line and doom them both, but then he sees something appearing around them, followed by that familiar sound, and renjun is soon tightening his grip on his hand. 

suddenly, they're back in renjuns timeship—he calls it the tardis—with the older boy immediately releasing his hand, dropping his key back onto the console. jisung watches him in bewilderment, looking around and gingerly touching his surroundings, as if he still thought they weren't there. 

"we're back on the tardis, park. don't worry."

but there's an edge to renjuns voice, and jisung catches him staring at him as he sets the console to work. he steps up to peer over he older boys shoulder, and frowns as he sees a picture of the outside of the tardis, but two sides’ bases are covered with dried red... blood? and a handprint?

renjun freaks out when he realises jisung watching, flipping the photo over immediately and trying to compose himself. he turns, only to find himself caged in against the console by jisung’s long arms and tall figure. the younger boy watches as renjuns adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he swallows dryly, smiling all too innocently for his situation. 

“renjun, what was that?”

he asks, and renjun rolls his eyes, pushing him away with an only slightly playful air to it. 

“nothing you need to know about right now. something to do with the future.”

——

when he finally meets the daleks, the encounter is nothing like he thought it'd be. 

he runs down the hallways of a—currently unknown to him—ship, alone, only with renjuns voice in his ears, dressed in one of the older boys leather jackets which has sleeves hat don’t even reach his wrists, and is wielding his sonic screwdriver. his heart is pounding in his chest, icy adrenaline running through his veins. 

"huang renjun, huang renjun, exterminate.”

he hears the unfamiliar, robotic voice, and he turns around, greeted by a metal monster. he hears renjuns voice in his ear, barely registers him telling him to play along. 

"scans do not read huang renjun.”

the voice croaks, and jisung raises his eyebrows. 

“scans return no results. exterminate.”

another voice to his left states, and he turns to see the exact same monster there. he hears renjun breathe or 'daleks', before he simply feels something, ducking down just at the right time to avoid a blast from them, and he watches them obliterate each other. 

he suddenly hears the familiar wheezing of the tardis down the hall, and he desperately runs towards it, suddenly realising how long he's been away from renjun, on an alien planet, possibly about to die. but when the older boy opens the blue door and holds out his hand, jisung can't hate him. 

he really can't. 

so when he steps onto the tardis, watches renjun stumble around the console as he fiddles with his screwdriver, adjusts his leather jacket, he steps forwards and grabs the older boys wrist. 

“renjun, what did they mean? they said like... scans reveal no results? but i thought they had a log on everyone in the universe-”

jisung rambles, and renjun shuts him up with a peck on the cheek. the younger boys cheeks are dusted with a light shade of pink, and he looks back into renjuns dark eyes which are clouded with thought. 

“don’t worry about it okay! it’s probably a mistake, alright?”

he says, and jisung nods after a second. but the way he catches renjun staring at him for a little too long unsettled him to no end. 

——

so the time that jisung realises he's fallen for his mysterious companion, the one he's run away with and risked his life for so often, is actually on the tardis, not even on an adventure together. he and renjun sit opposite each other, with the elder deep in the wiring of his ship. he has an odd hat on his head, but jisung couldn't care less—in his eyes, renjun only looks more adorable. 

but every time he looks up at renjun, he has a strange look in his eyes—almost a sad one—and he's almost always staring at the younger boy. jisung never works up the courage to ask about it, simply changing the topic and continuing to watch the time lords work. 

he works with nimble fingers, sometimes holding up a wire or two, a small frown crinkling his brow as he zaps it with his sonic, sometimes setting everything down and letting out what seems to be sounds of frustration. 

he hears renjun murmuring things under his breath, a few broken sentences, a few in languages he doesn't understand, and the confusing repetition of the words 'redrum', ‘reverse it’ and his name. when renjun finally decides enough is enough, he stands up and pulls jisung to his feet. 

"lets go somewhere exciting."

——

jisung spots it on a one off. 

he's been at his actual house for once, a week at home actually. he walks towards the tardis, this time from behind—which isn't the first time he's done so—but he sees the eerie image out of complete coincidence, and it’s almost familiar in nature, and he imagines that it's only from one of renjuns adventures without him. 

he sees the shorter boy wander out of the tardis, leather jacket shed to reveal high waisted pants and a turtleneck—and jisung can't get enough of it. renjun giggles when he sees the younger boy, running towards him and practically leaping into his arms. jisung thankfully catches him. 

when he finally sets renjun down, he's got rosy cheeks and a lip gloss stain on his cheek, but he's not any less concerned or curious about the mysterious handprint on the side of the tardis. he follows the shorter boy into the tardis, laughing as he hears him tell a stupid joke he heard off planet. 

"renjun, i had a question, actually."

he says suddenly, just as renjun pulls him to the console, excited to find their next destination. instead of being annoyed, like jisung had thought he'd be, renjuns concerned. 

"what's up?"

he replies, leaning against the console and looking up at the younger boy. jisung takes a deep breath, feeling an eerie chill fill the room around them. 

"there's a handprint on the outside of the tardis. you know, the one from the picture?”

jisung says, and renjun visibly freezes. he raises an eyebrow, looking back at the younger and lowering his voice as if someone was inside with them. 

"what handprint."

he whispers, voice a little cracked, like he's shocked or surprised. 

"red one, on the back wall of the tardis. like in that photo i saw a while back.”

jisung replies, and renjun turns to the console, rubbing his temples. 

"no, no, no, not now!"

he says, and jisung knows it's not directed at him, but he still feels like somethings down to him. renjun turns back to him, gripping the back of jisungs neck and pulling him down, much closer than the younger boy would prefer to be. 

"jisung, i need you to forget about that handprint, please, this is the one time i'll beg you for something."

renjun says, voice hushed, and that's when jisung realises he's being absolutely serious. so he nods, but opens his mouth again, but renjun doesn't seem to mind that much. 

"why."

he says simply, and renjun waves his hands around a little, and jisung can pretty much see the gears whirring in his head. 

“because, it’s something to do with the future, and i think, us.”

renjun replies, but that only fuels jisung’s curiosity. 

“what about our future?”

he asks, pressing the older boy for more answers. renjun simply rubs his temples again, stuttering over some of his initial words. 

——

so jisung forgets it, he doesn't notice the handprint from then on. he always feels something tugging at his attention in his peripheral vision, but he never turns his head to see it. he always either forgets about it or doesn't have the time to. 

renjun takes him out to the forest one day—according to him, it's the sherwood forest, and from what he hears from renjun, the elder has been here before. he looks around in awe, before looking back at renjun, who's stood still, looking at him. 

"don't you think we ought to dress correctly?"

he says, winking as he pulls jisung back into the tardis by his hands. they both emerge soon after, with jisung dressed in dark, forest green, tunic with pants, simple lacing decorating all over. as he steps out of the tardis, he pulls on a fur lined coat, breathing out in the cool autumn air. 

renjun however, is in one of the most feminine get ups he’s seen him in yet, and jisung can't help but stare. renjuns pretty much in a freaking dress, after all, with his pure white robe and pants, and he even has a small diamond crown across his forehead. he smiles up at jisung, and the younger boy simply returns it.

renjun has a small basket in tow, and jisung spots a cute little tea set poking out of the top, and he just about loses it when renjun grabs him by the hand, pulling him outside, where the younger boy sees a tiny table and pair of chairs next to the tardis. renjun looks like a tiny fairy, to jisung, in his cute little robe with his dainty frame and bright smile. 

“i’ve been here before, it’s really, really pretty.”

renjun says, and jisung suppresses a huge smile. 

like you. 

he thinks to himself, watching as the older boy walks alongside him, looking around as if he’s looking for something. he pulls out one of the chairs, setting the basket on the table and unpacking his cute little china tea set. jisung sits himself down, watching as the tiny boy settles across from him. 

“this is beautiful.”

jisung says quietly, and renjun smiles. 

“you don’t mind it not being an adventure?”

renjun says, but his smile is oddly faded and he’s got an almost sad expression in his eyes, but jisung lets it slide. just this time. 

“of course not.”

jisung replies, and renjun smiles. he stands up, slipping into the younger boys lap and winding his arms around his neck. jisung lets out a sound of surprise, instinctively putting his arms around renjuns waist. 

he sends the older boy an almost dumb smile, eyes sparkling as he realises what’s happening, and renjun laughs airily as he lets a small smile onto his face. 

“you don’t mind this either?”

he says, quieter than before, and jisung shakes his head, too afraid he’ll mess up and ruin the atmosphere if he stutters over his words like he knows he will. 

“no, i don’t.”

he finally says after a while, and renjun smiles, leaning forwards and capturing his lips with his, and jisung can taste the strawberry chapstick that he let renjun borrow this morning, and it’s just so overwhelming. 

he lets himself almost float off as renjun’s lips press against his own, so unbelievably soft and pink and he just can’t get enough. but then renjun pulls away, and presses a kiss to his ears as he whispers his next words to the younger boy. 

“i’m sorry.”

and then all jisung feels is pain in his lower body, and when he looks down, he sees the tip of a knife protruding from his body, right where his stomach should be, dark green already soaked through with crimson blood, and his head begins to spin. his hand reaches down, comes away soaked with blood and he looks up hopelessly. 

“it was the future, sung, i’m so sorry..”

renjun whispers, and jisung’s senses dull, and he can only just make out renjun’s endless stream of apologies, and he stumbles to his feet, almost blindly following the elder boy as he sprints back to the tardis, and he slams against the tardis’ back wall, sinking to his knees as his vision turns spotty. he slams his bloodstained hand against the tardis wall, but he just can’t bring himself to hate renjun. 

but the way he sees renjun fades away when his eyes begin to close and he finally passes out.


End file.
